


Ïa, ïa! Power Rangers!

by MrProphet



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Ïa, ïa! Power Rangers!

It had only ever been a matter of time, Kimberley now realised. She had managed to get away, but she had already seen the start; the first signs of the all-consuming need to seek larger and stronger zords, granting greater and greater power.

For a time, Zordan had provided, patiently revealing the locations of older and more powerful Zords, and for most, that would have been enough. Tommy's appetite was not so easily sated, however, and through long and patient study, and with the aid of dark sorceries, he set his sights on the greatest power in the universe.

The desolation of Angel Grove would have been bad enough for Kimberley. The utter destruction of her home town was a crippling blow in and of itself, but then the Rangers came. There was Katherine, garbed in living flame, and Aisha swaddled in rags. Billy wore nothing but a layer of dark, oozing slime and Adam had wreathed himself in shadow. Rocky, mad-eyed and raging, wore nothing but a film of blood from head to toe, and Tommy wore a twisted mockery of his old uniform, cut from human skin and topped with a skull.

And behind them came their 'Zords', the foul source of their power. There came the twisting conflagration of Cthugha and the towering King in Yellow, whose name must not be spoken; there came Great Cthulhu, dead no more but woken from his eternal dreams, and shaodwy Nyogtha. There too loomed Y'golonac, and the terrible Wind Walker Ithaqua, hungering for flesh. Together they came and brought their might to bear on the quivering, polyptic horror of Yog-Sothoth and found their strength wanting.

At last, as Kimberley teetered on the brink of absolute horror, Tommy spoke the words which blasted all trace of reason from her mind and struck her dead upon the spot: "Form Mega-Great Old One!"


End file.
